Sora Lockhart
Sora Lockhart is a main male protagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. His first appearance is during the conclusion of the My New Life as a Devil of Leviathan Arc, where he appears and reunites with Ichiro after the defeat of the Stein's Nest. He is considered Ichiro's main rival and best friend with the two wanting to have the strongest fight in history when they both get stronger. He is the son of one of the Aeolus wind Gods although he doesn't know which one but hates all three of them due to his mother getting killed and allowing him to live in a orphanage. He enrolls in Kuoh Academy as a 2nd year student wanting to keep an eye on Ichiro after his first appearance. He has a unique power which allows him to control and summon crows and can use them to attack his opponents which is why Ichiro nicknames him "Crow". Appearance Sora is a sixteen year old handsome male and is 5'10 and has a lean and fit body type. He usually is seen with a goofy grin or a smirk on his face. He has long blonde hair, which covers most of his forehead and emerald green eyes. During school hours he wears the full Kuoh Academy male uniform which consists of: a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. After school hours or during fights he wears a white dress shirt (with the top button unbuttoned) a green tie, black coat with a high collar, white gloves, black pants and black dress shoes. Issei even describes him as a "Dark Kiba" due to what he mainly wears. Personality Sora at first sight appears to be a flamboyant play boy with a bad boy attitude who is overly flirtatious and dramatic but after meeting him he has a goofy, laid back, and calm personality which causes him to be compared to Sirzechs. Most of the time he tries to avoid confrontation, trying to solve his problems by talking but when that fails he will eventually fight. He shows a dislike for other demi-Gods saying that most of them were excessively arrogant and outright stupid because they believed they were stronger than most of the actual Gods and Buddahs. Although, he reveals that he worked with a organizaton called the "God Slayers" a organization made up of powerful Demi-Gods working for the Khaos Brigade because he needed to get information on the vampires who killed his mother and later abandoned them after he got what he needed. Sora constantly refers to himself as "Ichiro's Sensei" or his father figure despite only being one year and one grade older. Sora plays a guitar and forces Ichiro to sing around Kuoh Academy which causes the two to get noticed by the Kuoh Academy students. Sora also is the one who can handle Ichiro when he's being angry or goes out of control. Sora likes to push authority (most of the time Rias's and Sona's) button. By one time throwing a school wide paint ball fight royale and he even locks the fence around Kuoh Academy, forcing Sona and Rias to participate. Sora also is shown to prank the school's head master constantly even throwing a school concert during the school day after having him locked in the school closet. Sora has a hatred of vampires due to them killing his mother and a hatred of the Gods who impregnate "lesser" beings and leaves them with a kid to raise on their own. Sora's hatred of vampires is shown to stem from his mother's death and he even refuses to accept vampires like Gasper and Yukina until after he meets them and can begin to trust them. He is kind and care about the crows he summons shown when he refuses to use his crow ability sometimes because he knows it will result in the death of the crows. It is revealed that Sora feels partially responsible for what happened to Ichiro due to leaving in the dead of night when they were both in the orphanage. It is also revealed that Sora had been trying to track Ichiro down for years but he had been unable to find him while he was in Amelia's custody only finding him after Fukumi Nara informs him that Ichiro had become the servant of Serafall Leviathan, he then decides to leave America and make his way to Japan so the two can reunite. History He knew he was a demigod because of his mom telling him. At young age he recognized his wind abilities and ability to summon and call on crows. His mom told him how he was the son of a Aeolus wind God that left after impregnating her. His mom was a vampire hunter and was famously known as "The Empress of the Mountains", a powerful nickname she had gained for being such a strong human with above average power. One night when he was five, a army of vampires came and killed her right in front of him but they couldn't find him because he used his ability to turn into crows to hide in a nearby tree in front of his home. After that incident he began hating vampires and his dad for not protecting him and his mom. Due to having no parents he was placed in the same orphanage as Ichiro but unlike Ichiro the kids feared him. Tired of the kids always bullying Ichiro he takes him under his wings and can tell Ichiro he is special like him because "he can sense it off him". After one of his and Ichiro's childhood friend was adopted, Sora decides to leave and starts his mission to find the vampires that killed his mother by becoming a vampire hunter. Sora reveals that he was keeping track of Ichiro for quite some time, using sources to know of his whereabouts, during the night he murdered his master and fled to Kuoh, Sora grew worried after learning the rumors about Ichiro from a source in the Underworld, after learning he became a servant of Serafall from his Underworld source, he decides to go to Kuoh since the trail to find his mother's murderers has ran cold. Powers & Abilities Demigod Physiology: Due to his father being a Demigod, Sora possesses the physiology of a demigod which comes with enhanced senses, strength, speed, and power that is above a human. Due to his father being a high class God, Sora is immune to the evil pieces and brave Saint system shown in Life 7, when Sona tried to use her second rook on Sora and it bounced off his skin mid-chant, accepting his human side but being rejected by his divinity inherited from his father. Despite his immense strength at the initial start of the series Sora is considerably weaker compared to the element of fire, as he stated that Riser's flames would consume his wind and defeat him in a head-on fight. In terms of magical abilities Sora is capable of rivaling the likes of Rias and Gray. Aerokinesis: His main ability, the ability to manipulate air that he gained from his father, one of the three Aeolus wind God. He has the ability to create tornadoes, whirlwind, and can even create a wall or barrier of wind to defend himself. Sora is also capable of blowing out a large gust of wind that can blow his opponent away. Sora can also create winds that can cut as sharp as a sword. Sora is capable of flight by manipulating the air around his body. He can also increase his speed by manipulating the wind around him which makes him as fast as the wind. * Air Solidification: Sora possesses the wind to solidify the air around him to a small degree capable of affecting his enemies in battle by affecting their ability to fly or move around. Sora however explains that he needs intense concentration to use this ability making it very difficult to use in the heat of battle. * Sora explains that he can release blasts of solidified air that hit harder than bullets. During meditation with Gray and Ichiro several orbs of solidified air danced around his body as a form of barrier. Crow Connection: He has an unusual connection with crows being able to call upon them and summon a army of crows in mere seconds but refuses against this if he knows it will result in their death. * Another ability he possesses rooted with his connection with crows is the ability to turn into a flock of crows. Language Adaption: He possesses the ability to learn any language through the use of kissing a person who speaks the language most likely due to his demigod trait. Supernatural sense: Sora has the ability to sense the supernatural trait off of someone evidence when he knew Ichiro was a supernatural creature just like him. High Intelligence: Sora reveals himself to be highly intelligent, being able to construct a wide range of weapons from guns to swords. He is also a very great chess player, due to his strategic mind, despite him saying he's not even trying he was capable of beating Rias but loses to Sona often. * Azazel reveals that Sora inherited this from his mother, who was said to be as intelligent and wise as Gods and Goddesses. Azazel explains that his mother used to play board games like shougi with Amaterasu and Poseidon who she defeated often. Special Moves Lion Smasher also known as Roaring Winds '''is a powerful ability where Sora summons a large amount of wind around his body and releasing it in the form of a lion that cuts and destroys anything in it's path. When he used the attack on Gray during their training exercise the attack destroyed some of the forest around the Occult Research Club easily cutting down over a dozen of the trees. During the attack and after it's conclusion you can hear the roar of a lion. '''Pulse is a attack where Sora absorbs wind in one of his fingers and then releases it by flicking his finger releasing a bullet of solidified wind that was strong enough to break through a ice barrier created by Ichiro in one shot. Sora can use a multi-shot variation of this ability where he releases wind from two or more of his fingers by using his thumb however when he uses multi-shot his aim isn't as good as a single shot plus he can't make all the attacks fly in different directions. Raging Tempest also known as Shrieking Wind of Darkness is Sora's most powerful attack, by concentrating all of the magic from his demi-God side he can create a tornado of dark wind. This tornado will then draw his enemies or even allies and objects towards it ripping and cutting them like multiple razors. Sora states that after he uses this ability he will lose the ability to even move let alone use any magic making it his strongest but also most dangerous ability. Witnessing the attack during his training Gray Dantalion states that the attack is a class above the Dragon of Annihilation used by Ichiro giving the attack a rating of low C at worst or B at best. Equipment Guns: After he moves to Kuoh he takes advantage of the basement in the Student Council Room turning it into a base to build weapons but he uses it to build guns that have bullets infused with magic from Rias, Akeno, Sona, and other members of the student council. He uses numerous types of guns with his most popular gun being his gun-blade that he an use to combat sword users like Kiba and Ichiro along with maintaining his ability to shoot bullets. * The bullets made from Rias's energy are shown to be highly destructive, covering themselves in red and black aura and attacking the opponent with a highly destructive aura (because of their highly destructive nature he can only use her bullets in shot guns). The bullets made from Akeno's magic are shown to be electrical. From Sona's the bullets freeze on contact with their target. And from Tsubaki or the other members of the student council, the bullets are made with a wide arrange of different magic which uses a variety of different types of elemental magic. * During the Training for the fight with Riser's peerage, Sora learns how to infuse Asia's healing magic into b.b. gun bullets which will heal the person to a small degree when they impact. * The guns include: a Mac-10, a modified ak-47, a glock 17, and a Barrett M82. Using his intelligence and magic he has modified them in order to use them to combat supernatural creatures similar to what his mother originally did. tumblr_mailqv8cU41rraalgo1_500.png|His familiar 48cdc0d35cb873e2eade178afba15ad9.jpg|His familiar (Human Form) Motorcycle: He has his own motorcycle which he drives (despite not having a license). Turtle duck familiar: Being a demigod he is eligible to receive a familiar from the familiar forest and he chooses a turtle duck with the ability to turn into a small girl with curly orange hair that can bend water. Pocket Dimension: Not a weapon but more like a bag of holding where Sora can hold all his equipment. Rias made it for him after he requested it. He designed his pocket dimension to be like a R.P.G menu screen. Quotes * "Birds of a feather flock together" -His catchphrase first said in Life 3 Trivia * Originally he was supposed to join Rias's peerage (as Issei's replacement) but after considering it I decided against it. He was also supposed to be a ordinary human who had the boosted gear. * Sora is a name meaning "sky" in Japanese which is a reference to his wind demigod side. * Ironically despite being more of a country fan he plays more rock songs to suit Ichiro's taste. * Unlike Ichiro who prefers sweet coffee drinks, Sora enjoys his coffee black but ironically his favorite alcohol beverage is a white Russian after developing a taste for the drink from a fling he had in Germany. * Sora is the first main character mentioned in the series to lose their virginity off screen, the second is Gray Dantalion who lost his a few years before the start of the series. * Even if Ichiro had his full power at the start of the series in a fight to the death Sora would win, this was later confirmed by Gray after training with both boys. * He was born during the summer solstice in 1998 (I wrote this story in 2015 so I was using 2015 as the year and I don't want to change this). Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters